una nueva yo
by SandritaGranger
Summary: Una noticia de Harry, hace un cambio en Hermione que ni ella se lo imaginaba. Es un Draco Hermione
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger se encuentra en su habitación de prefecta sola, rodeada de libros pero sin ganas de hacer sus deberes y todo por estar pensando en él, en su mejor amigo, su amor imposible porque él ya tenía novia, Ginny Weasley. Si, su amor imposible era nada menos que Harry Potter, su compañero de aventuras y peligros desde los 11 años y ahora no podía hacer nada por su sentimiento, Harry se casaría al lo que Ginny cumpliera los 17.

Querido diario:

Estoy destruida, ya no doy más!!!!!!!

Harry y Ginny nos comentaron hoy, a Ron y a mi sus intenciones de casarse a penas termine la pelirroja sus estudios y yo aquí, enamorada hasta la punta del pelo de él. Yo, la que va a ser su madrina de boda junto a Ron (que déjame decirte, está cada día mas enamorado de Luna, no me extrañaría una boda doble, todo lo hacen juntos) enamorada de mi mejor amigo, cada día mas sola y ningún chico se fija en mi a no ser que necesiten ayuda con sus deberes, me apesta esta vida, necesito un cambio, urgente, necesito olvidar a harry para siempre y lo voy a lograr, como que me llamo Hermione Jane Granger.

Bueno diario, te dejo, tengo que pensar como olvidar a Harry y creo que la almohada podría ser una buena consejera.

Con cariño, Hermy.

La castaña dejo su diario en el fondo de su baúl a los pies de su cama, se puso su pijama, dejó su uniforme guardado ya que era viernes y se fue a su cama dispuesta a empezar esa misma noche su plan para olvidar al niño que vivió.

Sábado 10 am.

Los rayos de sol llegaron suavemente a su cara como caricias de un nuevo día lo que la hizo despertar con mas energía que nunca para llevar a cabo su plan.

Se fue a la bañera y se dio un largo baño de espumas para relajarse, limpiar todas las malas vibras y quedar con su piel con un dulce aroma a fresas y se preocupó como nunca de su apariencia, se puso un vestido blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas y que marcaba su silueta que tanto escondia bajo su uniforme, se arreglo el pelo, se pinto un poco y salio hacia el gran comedor a desayunar con sus amigos y planear que harian ese día.

Al entrar al comedor varios chicos se quedaron con la oca abierta al ver a la chica y no faltaron los que le tiraron algun beso haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara un poco y fuera a sentarse junto a sus amigos en la mesa de gryffindor que la miraban con la boca abierta a pesar de estar sus novias presentes.

Chicos, si no cierran esa boca les entrara mas de alguna mosca – les dijo la chica.

wwwooooowwww…!!! Hermione, estar preciosa, tienes alguna cita??? – le pregunto Ginny

no Gin, es solo que quería arreglarme un poco, me aburri de ser la "sabelotodo insufrible" que nadie quiere.

Pero hermy, si sabes que tu no eres asi, aunque dejame decirte que el cambio es bueno, tienes a varios babeando de lo lindo – le dijo Ron.

Ron!! – le dijo Luna dandole un golpe en las costillas – tu tambien estabas con la boca abierta cuando Hermione entro.

La rubia aparento estar enojada y celosa, haciendo que Ron la tomara de la cintura y le diera un beso de película que los 3 amigos prefirieron no mirar.

Tu eres la más preciosa de todo este castillo, Luna y espero que haya reparado el daño con ese beso.

Eeehhh… mmmm… puede ser, tal vez – y acercandose al oído le dijo – aunque podrias arreglarlo de otra manera.

Ron no espero ni 5 segundos en pensarlo y tomando la mano de la rubia se dirigieron a la sala de los menesteres para que nadie los molestara.

bueno, ahora que somos 3 creo que iré a dar una vuelta a hogsmeade, miren que no quiero andar con el violín colgando al lado de ustedes.

Pero hermy, no es ningún problema que vengas con nosotros

No te preocupes ginny, tengo ganas de salir a dar un vuelta sola, quiero pensar un poco.

Bueno, nos vemos a la hora de almuerzo en las Tres Escobas.

Adios chicos, portense bien – les dijo la castaña cerrandoles un ojo aunque con muchas pensamientos dandole vuelta ya que harry no le quito los ojos de encima durante el desayuno.

Tengo que ser fuerte, me prometí olvidarlo y lo haré, le dijo una vocecita en la cabeza y con ese pensamiento en la mente, fue en busca de su bolso a la sala común para irse a Hogsmeade a pasear.

Al llegar a hogsmeade, le sorprendió encontrar un anuncio pegado en la entrada de Honeydukes anunciando el concierto de un grupo muggle muy conocido que se iba a celebrar en Londres. 21 horas, Aerosmith, precio 15 galleons (entrada y transladador incluido).

Hermione leyo el anuncio y revisó su bolsita de dinero y se dio cuenta que le alcanzaba y como le gustaba mucho el grupo entro a la tienda y compró una entrada.

Debo pedirle la capa a Harry para poder venir más tarde sin que nadie me vea, penso la castaña saliendo muy feliz de la tienda y dirigiendose a la casa de las plumas a comprar unos frascos de tinta y unas plumas nuevas para irse después a almorzar con los chicos.

Eran la 1 de la tarde cuando Hermione entro a las 3 escobas y estaba llenisima, aunque Ron y Luna ya se encontraban ahí con un mesa para los 5.

- Hola chicos, llevan mucho tiempo aquí?? – pregunto Hermione sentandose al lado de la pareja.

- Solo 10 minutos pero Rosmerta nos tenía reservada esta mesa – le respondió Luna.

- Quieres algo para beber Hermy??

- Una cerveza de mantequilla no me haría mal Ron

- Salen 3 cervezas de mantequilla para la mesa con las chicas mas linda de Hogwarts.

- jajajajajajaja… No cambiaras nunca Ronnie

- No me digas asi Luna, sabes que no me gusta y mejor me voy a buscar las bebidas

- Y que sean 5, Ronnie querido – le dijo con voz melosa Ginny

- ggrrr… ginny!!!! No me digas asi

- Anda Ronnie, no seas asi con tu hermana – le dijo Hermione siguiendole el juego a las chicas

- Vamos amigo, si ronnie no suena tan mal – siguió Harry

- Ya, no me molesten mas o no les traigo nada.

- No te enojes hermano y mejor vamos a buscar esas cervezas y algo para comer – le dijo ginny tomando el brazo de su hermano y dirigiéndose a la barra.

- Harry, me prestarías la capa de invisibilidad esta noche – le pidio Hermione con una carita angelical a su amigo al darse cuenta que harry casi se cae de la silla al escucharla.

- Quee??, acaso escuche bien?? Doña "siempre sigo las reglas" me esta pidiendo la capa para esta noche?? Con quien vas a salir?? – le pregunto traviesamente Harry.

- Si, escuchaste bien, te la pedi y no voy a salir con nadie harry, solo voy a ir a un concierto al Londres muggle esta noche y necesito salir del castillo sin que me vean, tonto.

- Veo que el cambio de hoy no es solo de apariencia, es por algún chico??? – le pregunto la ravenclaw

- No te voy a negar Luna que hay un chico detrás de este cambio, pero no es para que se fije en mi ya que nunca lo hará – le contestó la gryffindor mirando de reojo a Harry – este cambio es para que algún otro chico se fije en mi como mujer y no solo como la sabelotodo que le puede ayudar con los deberes. Y harry, me prestarás la capa???

- Claro que si amiga, sabes que esta disponible para cualquier travesura, aunque no me gusta que vayas a un concierto muggle sola.

- No te preocupes papi, me cuidare mucho, papi – dijo hermy lo que provoco la risa de Luna

- Ya no se burlen de mi ahora – dijo harry dandoles un suave golpe en la cabeza a ambas con lo que mas se pusieron a reir.

Y así pasaron el almuerzo, entre risas, bromas, cariño, amistad hasta que decidieron volver los 5 juntos al colegio.

A las 8 Hermione se levantó del sofa de la sala común para ir a arreglarse para el concierto pidiendole ayuda a las chicas para decidir que ponerse.

- Chicas, no se que ponerme, ayudaaaa….

- Tu ve a darte una ducha que nosotras veremos que te pones esta noche para que algun chico caiga a tus pies.

Hermione entró al baño y las chicas revisaron la ropa de la castaña y al darse cuenta que la ropa no era la adecuada hicieron unos hechizos que habian aprendido de parvati para "arreglar" la ropa eligiendole unos jeans ajustados, una polera de tirantes negra con brillos, una chaqueta negra y unas botas a juego y salieron de la habitación

Al salir del baño la prefecta se sorprendió con la ropa que le habian elegido las chicas pero se la puso sin alegar y cuando se miró en el espejo el reflejo le cerro un ojos en señal de aprobación. Se arregló el cabello alisandolo entero, se maquillo, tomo su bolso y salió en busca de los chicos.

A las 20:50 la chica ya se encontraba en Hogsmeade esperando la hora para transladarse al lugar del concierto y se percató que no era la única alumna de Hogwarts que iba al concierto. Habían unos chicos de 6º de hufflepuff, unas chicas de 5 de ravenclaw y para su desgracia, de su curso iba su enemigo nº 1 Draco Malfoy quien al verla tan hermosa un brillo de lujuria atravesó sus fríos ojos.

- Así que rompiendo las normas sangre sucia – le dijo el rubio

- Si y no veo el porque de molestarme ya que estás haciendo lo mismo, asi que dejame en paz.

Draco iba a responder pero en eso llegó el encargado del grupo y puso al medio un viejo periódico que de inmediato todos tomaron y fueron transladados al lugar del concierto.

Al ingresar al recinto cada uno se fue por su lado buscando la mejor ubicación y al apagarse las luces Hermione no se dio cuenta que estaba a solo unas personas de Malfoy y que este la estaba mirando cuando comenzo el concierto y se acerco como pudo hacia ella.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hola:

Aquí un nuevo intento de fic que se me ocurrio de aburrida que estaba. Espero que les guste y que me dejen algún review.

Pronto el capitulo 2 donde veremos que planea Draco (aaahhh… suspiros)

Saludos

SandritaGranger


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola**

**Aquí esta el segundo capitulo y espero que les guste.**

**Va a tratar del concierto así que podrían bajar las canciones que van a ir dentro del capi que van a estar un poco unidas a lo que va a ir pasando.**

**Girls of summer**

**Jaded**

**Hole in my soul**

**Fly away from here**

**Todas de Aerosmith.**

**Un beso y nos vemos abajo**

_

* * *

Al ingresar al recinto cada uno se fue por su lado buscando la mejor ubicación y al apagarse las luces Hermione no se dio cuenta que estaba a solo unas personas de Malfoy y que este la estaba mirando cuando comenzó el concierto y se acerco como pudo hacia ella. _

_When winter hush turns summer pink  
In half the time it takes to blink  
But it all depends on what'choo think  
About the girls of summer _

When all you think of all day long  
Is a pretty face inside a song  
With a thought like that you can't go wrong  
About the girls of summer

Oh yeah... (Do you know... everybody knows now)

Hola Granger, tan Linda y tan sola – le dijo draco al oído haciendo que la castaña se sobresaltara al sentir su aliento tan cerca de ella.

Qué quieres Malfoy?? Acaso me vas a molestar también en el concierto, déjame en paz.

Solo quiero estar acompañado, me apesta estar solo en un concierto y ya que estoy rodeado de muggles, por lo menos tú eres bruja. Y ni se te ocurra decirle algo de esto al pobretón weasly y al cararajada potter.

Esta bien, solo no insultes a mis amigos. Te gusta el grupo o solo viniste para conquistar a alguien???

Es uno de mis favoritos, y tú que haces aquí quebrando las reglas del colegio???

Bueno, también es uno de mis grupos favoritos. No me imaginaba que el gran Draco Malfoy escucha música muggle.

No fastidies – le dijo Draco sacándole la lengua y dejando a Hermione pensativa ya que nunca pensó que Draco pudiera ser "divertido".

_Some girls are all about it  
Some girls they love to let it fly  
Some girls can't live without it  
Some girls are born to make you cry _

Over & over again

My favorite thing that drives me wild  
Is when a city girl walks a country mile  
For a boy she loves God bless the child  
Inside the girls of summer

Oh yeah... (Do you know... everybody knows now)

Some girls are all about it  
Some girls they love to let it fly  
Some girls can't live without it  
Some girls are born to make you cry

Yeah... over & over again  
Yeah... yeah... yeah... yeah... yeah

They get'choo climbin' the walls  
They get'choo caught in their spell  
They get'choo speakin' in tongues  
Could this be Heaven or Hell  
To fall in love twice a day  
Is such a sweet place to be

Se - vous - play

Hermione estaba fascinada con el concierto cantando cada estrofa con fuerza, descargando a la vez todo el stress que llevaba encima. Adoraba los conciertos y trataba de ir a uno cada año porque así se liberaba de todo lo acumulado entre concierto y concierto.

Lo que la chica no se había dado cuenta es que draco más que disfrutar del concierto estaba viéndola a ella, viendo que a pesar de ser una sabelotodo insufrible, era una chica muy guapa, simpático y decidió que se mostraría tal como es, sin la careta del frió malfoy que mostraba en el colegio.

Bailas bien, granger – le dijo al oído nuevamente y esta vez no le paso desapercibido el respingo que dio la chica – lo siento, no quize asustarte.

Por Morgana, no hagas eso nunca más, y no me asustaste

Entonces – le pregunto el rubio levantando una ceja en un gesto típico Malfoy

Es solo que me fascina que me hablen al oído – dijo la chica antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y a quien se lo había dicho.

Draco solo miro como hermione se sonrojo y rió suavemente antes de seguir atendiendo el concierto.

_The best things about life are free  
The pussywillow up your tree  
To the one who climbs  
They'll always be the girl... yeah _

Some girls are all about it  
Some girls they love to let it fly  
Some girls no doubt about it  
Some girls are born to make you cry

Some girls can't live without it  
Some girls got twenty reasons why

Over & over & over & over & over...

Un aplauso general marco el término de la primera canción y sin darse cuenta Draco estaba detrás de Hermione sintiendo el olor a fresas en su cabello cuando empezó la segunda canción

_Hey j-j-jaded, you got your mama's style  
But you're yesterday's child to me  
So jaded  
You think that's where it's at  
But is that where it's supposed to be  
You're gettin´ it all over me and serrated _

My my baby blue  
Yeah I been thinkin´ about you  
My my baby blue  
Yeah you're so jaded  
And I'm the one that jaded you

Draco se acercó al oído de la castaña y le canto esta última frase hacienda que la chica quedara en las nubes al sentir nuevamente el aliento de Draco y al darse cuenta de lo que le había dicho, se dio vuelta y le sonrió cómplicemente al saber que era cierto, él era una de las personas que más la agotaba en su vida diaria al tener que soportarlo todos los días en el colegio sus burlas, sus desprecios y aunque la había hecho sufrir muchas veces, tenia que reconocer que el chico era uno de los mas guapos de Hogwarts y verlo ahora cerca de ella, siendo tan amable hacia que toda la rabia que sentía por el se fuera esfumando rápidamente y pensó que no estaba mal en darle una segunda oportunidad al chico para mostrarse tal como lo estaba hacienda en esos instantes.

_Hey j-j-jaded  
In all it´s misery  
It will always be what I love and hated  
And maybe take a ride to the other side  
We´re thinkin´ of  
We´ll slip into the velvet glove  
And be jaded _

My my baby blue  
Yeah I´m thinkin about you  
My my baby blue  
Yeah I´m so jaded  
And baby I´m afraid of you

Y nena, estoy asustado de ti – le dijo Draco tomándola de la cintura – me asusta lo que estoy sintiendo por ti Granger.

Y qué estás sintiendo?

Que eres una chica a la que debería darle la oportunidad de conocer porque lo poco que he visto me ha gustado muchísimo.

Y siguieron atentos al concierto aun sin soltar Draco la cintura de Hermione y esta no hacia ningún intento para que lo hiciera.  
_  
Your thinking´s so complicated  
I´ve had it all up to here  
But it´s so overrated  
Love and hated  
Wouldn´t trade it  
Love me jaded _

Hey j-j-jaded  
There ain´t no baby please  
When I´m shootin the breeze with her  
When everything you see is a blur  
And ectasy´s what you prefer

My my baby blue  
Yeah I´m talkin´ about you  
My my baby blue  
Yeah I´ve been thinkin´ about you  
My my baby blue  
Yeah you´re so jaded  
Baby  
Jaded  
Baby  
You´re so jaded  
´Cause I´m the one that jaded you

Tienes razón, tú eres uno de los que me agotan, tú con tus comentarios sobre mi sangre, sobre mi familia y amigos.

Lo se, pero ya no lo volveré a hacer. Creo que este concierto hará que cambiemos la forma de ver al otro, o no?

Tengo que reconocer Malfoy que tienes razón

Me estas dando la razón?? La Sabelotodo me da la razón?? – le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios a lo que Hermione le respondió con un suave golpe en los brazos.

Así pasaron más canciones, Draco sin soltar a Hermione y ella de vez en cuando dándose vuelta para mirarlo y ver que dentro de esos fríos ojos grises, había una luz de ¿cariño? Tal vez, aun no lo podía descifrar.

Entre tema y tema, Hermione le contó el porque de su cambio, aunque no le dijo nombres, si le dijo que había un chico que ella quería pero que estaba con otra y con el cambio quería que alguien se fijara en ella ya que estaba cansada de ser la violinista de sus amigos.

Al sentir los acordes de Hole in my soul Hermione se dio vuelta y le dijo a Draco al oído que esa era su canción favorita del grupo

_I´m down a one way street  
With a one night stand  
With a one track mind  
Out in no man´s land  
(The punishment sometimes don´t seem to fit the crime) _

Yeah there´s a hole in my soul  
But one thing I´ve learned  
For every love letter written  
There´s another one burned  
(So you tell me how it´s gonna be this time)

Is it over  
Is it over  
´Cause I´m blowin´ out the flame

Take a walk outside your mind  
Tell me how it feels to be  
The one who turns the knife inside of me  
Take a look and you will find there´s nothing there girl  
Yeah I swear, I´m telling you girl yeah ´cause  
There´s a hole in my soul that´s been killing me forever  
It´s a place where a garden never grows  
There´s a hole in my soul, yeah I should have known better  
´Cause your love´s like a thorn without a rose

Hermione cantaba con tanta pasión que a Draco le sorprendió y se dio cuenta que se la estaba dedicando al chico que quería olvidar y le tomo la mano muy suavemente.

_I´m as dry as a seven year drought  
I got dust for tears  
And I´m all tapped out  
(Sometimes I feel broke and can´t get fixed) _

I know there´s been all kinds of shoes underneath your bed  
Now I sleep with my boots on but you´re still in my head  
(And something tells me this time I´m down to my last licks)  
´Cause if it´s over  
Then it´s over  
And it´s driving me insane

Draco veía como la chica soltaba una pequeña lagrima y sintió que se le partía el corazón. Como alguien en su sano juicio podía hacerla sufrir tanto. Al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos sonrió y se dio cuenta que a pesar de todo, el no era como su padre, había logrado dejar atrás el fantasma de la frialdad malfoy y se iba a dar una oportunidad de elegir su camino, elegir sus amistades, sus parejas, su futuro.

No llores por alguien que no merece tus lagrimas hermione

_Take a walk outside your mind  
Tell me how it feels to be  
The one who turns the knife inside of me  
Take a look and you will find  
There´s nothing there girl yeah I swear  
I´m telling you girl, yeah,  
´Cause there´s a hole in my soul  
That´s been killing me forever  
It´s a place where a garden never grows  
There´s a hole in my soul  
Yeah, I should have known better  
´Cause your love´s like a thorn  
Without a rose _

Is it over  
Yeah it´s over  
And I´m blowin´ out the flame

No puede ser tan lindo, algo debe estar tramando malfoy le decía una vocecita en su cabeza. Pero otra le respondía, si estuviese planeando algo no tendría ese brillo especial en los ojos, ese brillo de duda, de nervios, de alegría, un brillo que nunca le había visto y que hace que se vea mas guapo aun. Déjate de pensar cosas y disfruta el concierto, déjate llevar el tiempo que dure, olvídalo!!! Olvida a Harry, aunque sea con Draco. Draco?? Desde cuando es Draco???. Desde que te llamo Hermione y te gusto. A no puede ser, estoy peleando con mi conciencia en vez de disfrutar el concierto, adiós conciencia.

_  
Take a walk outside your mind  
Tell me how it feels to be  
The one who turns the knife inside of me  
Take a look and you will find  
There´s nothing there girl yeah I swear  
I´m telling you girl, yeah,  
´Cause there´s a hole in my soul  
That´s been killing me forever  
It´s a place where a garden never grows  
There´s a hole in my soul  
Yeah, I should have known better  
´Cause your love´s like a thorn  
Without a rose_

Olvídalo, Hermione, deja que te ayude a olvidarlo, démonos una oportunidad de hacerlo – Draco quería ayudar a la chica. El hace tiempo que se había fijado en ella y a pesar de su mascara de frialdad había algo de ella que siempre le había llamado la atención por lo que dejo de luchar con su conciencia y se atrevió a pedirle una oportunidad de amistad y de algo más.

Tomó su mano y la giro para que le mirara a los ojos y descubrió una mirada de cariño que nunca en su vida olvidaría, Hermione le miraba con cariño y gratitud y se acerco a el para abrazarlo.

_Gotta find a way_  
_yeah I cant wait another day  
aint nothing gonna change  
if we stay around here  
gotta do what it takes  
cause its all in our hands  
we all make mistakes  
yeah but its never too late to start again  
take another breath and say another prayer _

and Fly Away from here  
anywhere yeah I dont care  
we just fly away from here  
our hopes & dreams are out there somewhere  
wont let time pass us by  
we´ll just Fly yeah

If this life  
it seems harder now  
it aint no never mind you got me by your side  
and anytime you want  
yeah we can catch a train & find a better place  
cause we wont let nothing or noone keep getting us down  
maybe you & I could pack our bags & hit the sky

Sin darse cuenta se habían puesto a bailar románticamente la canción, como muchas otras parejas en el concierto y sin pensarlo ni nada se miraron a los ojos y se besaron.

Un beso que transmitía cariño, gratitud, comprensión pero sobre todo la falta de amor que ambos sentían. El tenía chicas que lo seguían para todos lados, ella no tenia a nadie, pero a pesar de sus diferencias ambos se sentían solos y se dieron cuenta que ese beso no iba a ser el ultimo que se darían.

_and Fly Away From Here  
anywhere yeah I dont care  
we just fly away from here  
our hopes & dreams are out there somewhere  
we wont let time pass us by  
we just Fly _

do you see a bluer sky now  
you can have a better life now  
open your eyes  
cause no one here can ever stop us  
they can try but we wont let them  
no way  
maybe you & I  
could pack our bags & say goodbye

and Fly Away From Here  
anywhere honey I dont care  
we just fly away from here  
our hopes & dreams are out there somewhere  
Fly Away from Here  
yeah anywhere honey I dont I dont I dont  
yeah we just fly away

Dame una oportunidad, déjame mostrarte al verdadero Draco que se tiene que esconder para no levantar sospechas de su padre – le pidió el chico al termino de la canción

Hermione lo miro a los ojos y vio en ellos la verdad y una calidez que la hizo sentirse querida por primera vez en la vida. Démonos una oportunidad Draco, ayudémonos a ser felices por primera vez.

Se acerco a su cara y sellaron el pacto con un dulce beso que termino por desechar las últimas dudas que ambos sentían y se quedaron así, abrazados hasta el término del concierto.

Al término del concierto la gente empezó a salir del estadio y Hermione le hizo una pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza hace minutos.

Qué haremos ahora Draco?? Qué somos??

Draco miró a la castaña con una sonrisa de travesura, le tomo la mano y le preguntó

Hermione Granger, quieres ser mi novia a escondidas hasta que todo esto de la guerra termine???

* * *

**Holaaaa…**

**Les gusto??? Se aceptan críticas, alabanzas, tomatazos, etc. y sobre todo, se aceptan reviews**

**Muchas gracias por sus review a Yole y a Erised Black, este capitulo va para ustedes ya que me animan a seguir escribiendo**

**SandritaGranger**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a la grandiosa mente de Rowling y bla bla bla bla... xD_

_

* * *

_

_Hermione Granger, quieres ser mi novia a escondidas hasta que todo esto de la guerra termine???_

La cara que puso la castaña ante esta pregunta era digna de una fotografía de Colin pero la sonrisa que apareció en su cara a los segundos iluminaba el lugar

Claro que me gustaría ser tu novia, Draco, pero Harry y Ron no se deben enterar o me mataran

Nos mataran, querida – le respondió Draco tomandola de la cintura y besandola con tanta ternura que Hermione sentia que le fallaban las piernas.

Draco, nos tenemos que ir.

No quiero – dijo el rubio poniendo cara de perrito abandonado

Jajajaja… no conocia esa faceta tuya

Soy una caja de sorpresas que tengo ganas que conozcas y descubras. Vamos.

Y ambos de la mano fueron abandonando el estadio y se dirigieron al lugar donde ya estaban algunos otros alumnos del colegio por lo que tuvieron que aparentar que se odiaban a muerte, aunque si hubiesen visto en sus ojos el brillo de cariño y de travesura que tenian, hubiesen pensado que estaban bajo la maldición imperius.

Al llegar a Hogsmeade los alumnos de Hogwarts se sorprendieron al ver que los carruajes tirados por threstals estaban esperandolos para regresarlos al colegio. A Albus Dumbledore (N/A: me niego a creer que este muerto) no se le pasaba nada por alto y que 10 de sus alumnos no hubiesen ido a cenar en especial.

Al llegar los chicos al colegio estaba el director esperandolos con una cara que no sabian si reirse o preocuparse ya que se notaba un poco de enfado pero a la vez alegría.

Queridos alumnos, como estuvo ese concierto? – pregunto el director

Bueno!!

Excelente!!

Lo mejor!!

Fueron algunas de las respuesta que escucho Dumbledore.

Me alegro que hayan llegado sin novedad aunque me atrevo a decirles que serán descontados 5 puntos cada uno por haber salido del colegio a escondidas y sin permiso de nadie y ahora a sus camas que deben estar cansados.

Y alegando por lo bajo cada chico se dirigió a sus habitaciones aunque a Dumbledore no se le escapo la mirada que Draco y Hermione se dieron, un buenas noches sin palabras, donde solo él pudo darse cuenta de lo especial que fue.

Señorita Granger, le agradecería que se quedara un momento

Digame señor, en que le puedo servir.

Hermione, la reunión de iniciación es el día miércoles, ya le avisaré la hora. Le rogaría le avisara a los señores Potter, Weasly y a las señoritas Weasly y Lovegood.

Yo les aviso, no se preocupe señor. Buenas noches.

Buenas noches.

Y con un movimiento de cabeza se despidió Hermione y se fue a su dormitorio donde no podia dejar de sonreir y de pensar en cierto rubio que la habia conquistado en tiempo record.

Al día siguiente Hermione se levantó para ir a desayunar con sus amigos y les avisó que de la reunión, mientras le contaba como había estado el concierto, obviando el detalle que se había puesto de novia con Draco para evitar problemas. No le gustaba mentir a sus amigos, pero pensaba que era lo mejor por el momento, más adelante tal vez lo haría.

Mientras untaba de mantequilla una tostada llego el correo y que al ser día domingo venia con muchos paquetes y cartas de las familias y Hermione se sorprendio al ver que tres lechuzas se acercaban a ella.

"Una es El Profeta dominical" penso la castaña "pero las otras 2 no se que pueden ser"

Tomó la pata de cada una, desatando su contenido, pagandole a la lechuza con El Profeta y se dispuso a leer las cartas.

"22 hrs. En mi despacho"

La castaña tomo la nota y se la extendió a los chicos que entendieron inmediatamente de que se trataba. La reunión de iniciación en la Orden del Fénix se llevaría a cabo el miércoles a las 22 hrs. Harry estaba impaciente que llegara la fecha para asi seguir eliminando los Horcruxes ( ya llevaba 3 destruidos) y ahora le sería más fácil si estaba con la orden. Los otros chicos estaban alegres y preocupados a la vez. Alegres de que Dumbledore haya aceptado incluirlos en la orden y así ayudar a Harry a acabar de una buena vez con Voldemort, pero preocupados ya que presentían los riesgos que iban a tener que pasar.

La tercera carta venia en un sobre a su nombre y con remitente D.M. por lo que la castaña se la guardo en el bolsillo para leerla tranquilamente en su habitación y no tener que darle explicaciones a los chicos.

Bueno chicos, me voy a terminar los deberes a mi habitación, nos vemos al almuerzo.

Pero Hermione, si ya los terminaste el viernes – le dijo Ron.

Pero Hermione ya estaba abandonando el Gran Salón a grandes pasos sin saber que unos hermosos ojos grises la estaban mirando con cariño.

Al llegar a su pieza, se estiró en la cama y al fin pudo leer

Hermione:

Mi niña te extraño tanto, han pasado solo unas horas desde que nos despedimos, pero siento que son siglos.

Quiero verte, juntemonos en la torre de astronomía a las 12.

Te quiere

D.M.

Hermione se sintió tan feliz de la carta que le habia mandado Draco porque era la primera carta de amor que alguien le había escrito en su vida y el solo pensar quien lo habia hecho la hacia sonreir.

"A las 12 en la torre de astronomía" – pensó la castaña.

Vió su reloj y eran las 11 y como aún le quedaba tiempo se puso a leer Historia de Hogwarts (N.A. como no?? xD) hasta que fue el tiempo de su cita con Malfoy. Se arregló el cabello, se cepilló los dientes (no es tonta esta niña!!) y se drigió a la torre donde un Draco igual de arreglado que ella la estaba esperando.

- Hola Hermione

- Hola, como estas??

- Extrañándote hasta ahora – y sin darle tiempo para responder le dio un tierno y pasional beso en los labios

- …..

- Que pasa Hermy??

- Es que…. Que… bueno… que nadie me había besado con tanta ternura y pasión antes

- En serio???

- Sí – dijo la chica sonrojandose y bajando la cabeza

- Hey, no bajes la cabeza que eso no es un motivo por el que avergonzarse – dijo Draco tomandola del mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos – Si nadie habia tenido el gusto de besarte así, agradezco ser el honor de ser el primero porque te quiero y mucho.

- Gracias – dijo la castaña – yo también te quiero Draco.

Estuvieron juntos conversando, besándose, mimándose y diciéndose lo mucho que se querían hasta que tuvieron que marcharse a almorzar, quedando de juntarse a las 9 de la noche en el séptimo piso, más específicamente, en la sala de los menesteres.

Hermione estuvo alegre todo el día y hasta Ron se dio cuenta de eso cuando la chica no les puso reparos a la hora que los chicos querian ir a volar un rato en vez de hacer los deberes y hasta se dio el tiempo de acompañarlos con la excusa de que el día estaba bonito para tomar sol un rato.

Pero lo que más lleno de felicidad a Hermione fue el discurso que el profesor Dumbledore:

- Queridos alumnos – dijo el anciano por lo que el Gran Comedor quedo en silencio a la espera de su discurso – Solo me complace anunciar los premios anuales de este año: la señorita Hermione Granger de Gryffindor y el señor Draco Malfoy de Slytherin.

Hermione no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar cuando se vio abrazada por Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Dean, Luna y muchos de sus compañeros que la aplaudían enormemente y mientras esto sucedía, por una puerta del costado de la mesa de los profesores aparecieron los padres de Malfoy como los de Hermione junto a los jefes de casas de cada uno.

El director esperó hasta que los aplausos de las casas terminara para seguir con su discurso.

- Felicidades a ambos y ahora les pido que se acerquen para que sus padres aquí presentes les hagan entrega de su correspondiente insignia.

Hermione casi se cae de la silla al ver a sus padres muy emocionados y sorprendidos de todo. Su pequeña niña acababa de ser nombrada como premio anual y aun no podían creer toda la magia que estaban viendo en el castillo.

- Señorita Granger, muchas felicidades – le dijo Dumbledore entregandole un pergamino que certificaba su premio.

- Mione, felicidades - le dijo su padre mientras le podía su insignia en el uniforme.

- Felicidades mi niña, siempre serás la mejor para nosotros, pero es un honor que ese esfuerzo se reconozca – le dijo su madre con lagrimas de emoción en los ojos.

- Los quiero mucho, espero poder conversar luego con ustedes.

Señor Malfoy. Muchas felicidades – dijo Dumbledore entregandole el pergamino correspondiente a Draco

- Felicidades hijo – le dijo la señora Malfoy

- Bien hecho – le dijo Lucius a su hijo y le puso la insignia

- Gracias padre y madre – les dijo Draco fingiendo frialdad aunque lo unico que quería era correr hacia su novia y darle un beso de felicidades.

Felicidades a ambos y ahora sin más que decir, que empiece la cena de hoy – y haciendo sonar sus manos apareció la cena ante la mirada atónita de los Granger.

Señores Granger y Malfoy, es un honor tenerlos en el castillo, Hermione lleva a tus padres a la mesa de gryffindor, ya hay cubiertos para ellos que se quedaran hasta mañana y señores Malfoy, es una pena que no se puedan quedar, pero entiendo sus motivos. Que tengan buen provecho.

Y sin esperar más, Hermione llevó a sus padres a la mesa junto a sus amigos que se sorprendieron con lo simpaticos que eran los padres de Hermione. La chica les contó todo lo que su cabeza recordaba (bastante se podria decir xD) sobre la magia que había en el Gran Comedor, el techo, las velas flotando, la comida que aparecia y desaparecía, el trabajo de los elfos, la P.E.D.D.O. que había creado, hasta que fue la hora de ir a dormir

Señores Granger – dijo la profesora McGonagall acercándose a ellos – su habitación por esta noche será la futura pieza de su hija, en la habitación de los premios anuales que desde mañana usted señorita Hermione y el señor Draco empezaran a usar. No creo que tenga inconvenientes en llevarlos usted Hermione.

No profesora, ningún problema, yo los llevo – dijo la castaña feliz de poder mostrarles a sus padres todos los lugares importantes de Hogwarts.

Al cabo de más de una hora, Hermione llegaba a dormir por última vez a su habitación de prefecta que desde el día siguiente usaría Ginny al ser la prefecta de sexto. Se puso su pijama y cuando se acerco a su cama se dio cuenta que en la mesita de noche había un paquete pequeñito.

Hermione, con mucha curiosidad y precaución lo tomó y se relajó al ver una envoltura verde con cinta plateada, " muy slytherin" pensó la chica, y al abrirlo notó una cajita que en su interior tenia una cadena de oro con su nombre en oro y en el punto de la i un esmeralda verde. En el reverso venia grabada una D.

- wwwooooww…!!! Esto debe haberle costado muchísimo a Draco.

- Para ti, nada de lo que te regale es caro, preciosa.

* * *

Hola chicas!!!

Lamento muchisimo la demora de este cap.!!! el problema fue que empeze con las clases en la u y empezaron durisimas, con muchos trabajos, disertaciones, pruebas, etc. y no habia tenido tiempo de inspirarme y de escribir.

Cortito el capitulo, pero el proximo se viene muy bueno xD

Muchas Gracias a:

skarlita

Yole

SheilaMalfoyGranger

Gracias chicas por sus reviews, para ustedes este capitulo

Y ahora si hacen click dnd dice GO no me enojo k me digan aunque sea un, buuuu... maloooo...!!! pero x lo menos algo xD

SandritaGranger


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola chicas_

_Aquí les dejo el 4 capitulo que me costo subir porque fanfiction no me dejaba hacerlo, gracias a Dryadeh que en su foro tenia la forma de subirlo xD_

_Espero que lo disfruten y nos vemos abajo_

_

* * *

_

_- Para ti, nada de lo que te regale es caro, preciosa. _

- aaaahhh..!!! Draco..!!! Que haces aquí?? Me asustaste

- No fue mi intención preciosa – dijo el chico mientras tomaba el collar y se lo ponía en el cuello a la chica – pero como imaginé que con la visita de tus padres olvidarías nuestra cita en la sala de los menesteres, aproveché de comprarte este regalo como obsequio por ser la premio anual más linda que he visto – termino de decirle dándole tiernos besos en el cuello a la chica.

- No tendrías que haberte molestado Draco – le dijo la castaña tratando de no tirársele encima al rubio que seguía besando su cuello y hombros.

- mmmm…

- Qué?

- Qué me encanta besarte – dijo Draco mientras la miraba a la cara y empezaba a besarla

Sin darse cuenta ambos estaban sobre la cama de la prefecta besándose con mucho amor y pasión pero Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar sobre lo que podía pasar si no se detenían en ese instante por lo que lentamente bajo la intensidad de la sesión de besuqueo.

- Draco, no estoy ….

- Shhh… tranquila mi niña – dijo abrazándola – no te presionaré para nada que no quieras princesa, porque te quiero y te respeto.

- Gracias Draco, ya también te quiero y mucho. Sin que te enfades, no pensé que podías ser así de caballero con alguien, mira que la reputación que tienes no deja mucho a la imaginación que digamos.

- Si lo sé mi niña, pero eso era antes de conocerte. En el concierto hubo algo que hizo cambiar la forma de verte, tal vez el ambiente, el hecho de estar fuera de Hogwarts donde no tenia por qué esconderme en la Draco frió y manipulador o el hecho de darme cuenta de lo hermosa que eres debajo de esa apariencia de ratoncita de biblioteca – le dijo sonriendo con lo de ratoncita.

- Lo se Draco, yo también sentí ese cambio en el concierto y por eso acepte estar contigo, además que eres el chico más guapo de Hogwarts – le dijo sonriendo.

- Y también para olvidar a Harry?

- Si, también. Pero a pesar que solo ha pasado 2 días de que Harry nos contó que se quiere casar con Ginny, ya lo estoy olvidando. Y todo gracias a ti.

- Me alegro mi niña. No sabes las ganas que me dan de restregarle en la cara a la maravillosa mujer que se está perdiendo, pero si el está tan enamorado como dices de Weasly, como yo lo estoy sintiendo por ti, entiendo que no tenga ojos para nadie más.

- Gracias Draco por ayudarme, por estar aquí, porque a pesar de todos mis ánimos por olvidarlo, si no hubiese pasado nada contigo en el concierto creo que ya abría caído a una depresión del porte de un buque.

- Por estar contigo, cualquier cosa princesa.

-Draco, mañana mis padres se irán después de la cena y tengo permiso de Dumbledore para estar con ellos y estaba pensando en contarle lo nuestro, no quiero engañarlos a ellos también como lo estoy haciendo con Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna y los demás.

- Si quieres te acompaño y les decimos los 2 sobre lo nuestro, sobre que estoy loco por su hija y que es la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Tengo una hora libre después de almuerzo, te parece?

- Me parece, solo espero que me entiendan porque mantenemos lo nuestro en secreto.

- Bueno preciosa, me tengo que ir, ya es tarde y no quiero que Filch me moleste. Nos vemos mañana después de almuerzo.

- Buenas noches Draco.

Se despidieron con un tierno beso y Hermione se quedó en las nubes y soñó muchas cosas lindas sobre Draco.

* * *

Al despertar, Hermione se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha y aclarar sus ideas sobre Draco. ¿Cómo decirles a mis padres que la persona que más me hizo sufrir durante 6 años ahora es mi novio¿Cómo les digo que me enamoré de él en un concierto? Me matarán, pero se que Draco va a estar ahí, conmigo.

Se puso su uniforme y se dirigió a la habitación donde se quedaron sus padres para mostrarles el resto del colegio hasta la hora de almuerzo, donde se reunió con sus amigos para averiguar que habían hecho en clases (N.A. Ni siquiera porque están sus padres olvida los deberes xD) y después de almorzar se fueron a pasear por el borde del lago.

Al llegar al lugar favorito de Hermione cerca del lago se sentaron en el césped y la chica vio a Draco que venía caminando detrás de ellos.

Papá, mamá los traje aquí en último lugar porque está más alejado del colegio y no quiero que nadie escuche lo que tengo que contarles.

Qué cosa hija?? Tienes algún problema??

Cuéntanos princesa, confía en nosotros

Porque confío en ustedes es que les voy a contar lo que me pasa, pero no es ningún problema, al contrario, es solo que este año he conseguido novio en el colegio.

Que bien mi niña. Y quién es el afortunado??

Ven Draco, acércate.

Un gusto señor y señora Granger – dijo el rubio acercándose donde estaba la familia de Hermione y dándole un beso en la mano a la madre de su novia.

Y dime hija, por qué no quieres que sepa la gente del colegio??

Bueno papá, verás, hmmm… digamos que no somos la pareja más esperada dentro del colegio. Más bien se podría decir seriamos la última pareja que los alumnos y profesores podrían esperarse.

Hija, no me digas que este es el joven del que me hablabas que siempre te molestaba en el colegio.

Draco miró a su novia con cara de "hablaremos de eso más tarde" y adelantándose a Hermione respondió – Si señora, soy yo, pero como se puede dar cuenta, ya no hago sufrir a su hija. Me di cuenta que a pesar de todo lo que en algún momento odié a su hija y le hice su estadía en el colegio un infierno ahora no podría concebir estar en Hogwarts sin ver a Hermione por los pasillos, levantando su mano ante las preguntas del profesor o rondando la biblioteca un día viernes en la tarde mientras los demás están descansando de una agitada semana.

Hermione no sabía que decir, estaba tan nerviosa por la reacción de sus padres y después de lo que Malfoy había dicho sobre ella se había quedado sin palabras ( N.a. Siii.. Hermione no sabia que decir, créanlo!!)

Hija, tus amigos saben de esta relación??

No mamá, no me he atrevido a decirles nada por miedo a su reacción. Temo que se alejen de mí y me traten de traidora. Ellos piensan que Draco es malvado, por lo que pasó hace unos meses atrás, pero ellos no saben que Draco hizo todo lo que sucedió porque lo obligaron.

Mi niña, gracias por confiar en nosotros. Tú sabes que siempre te vamos a apoyar en todo y si tú quieres a este joven, espero que seas muy feliz con él.

Gracias papá – le dijo la castaña abrazándolo.

Y usted joven, cuídela, mi hija es una gran mujer y tienes el honor de ser su novio. No la hagas sufrir.

Nunca lo haré señor, la cuidare con mi vida, se lo prometo – dijo Draco dándole la mano a su suegro.

Mi niña, se te ve feliz al lado de Draco y tú sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo, lo único que te puedo decir es que confíes en tus amigos, ellos también son importantes en tu vida y será peor si se llegan a enterar por otras personas antes que de tu boca. Yo se que lo entenderán.

Gracias mamá, lo haré, confiaré en ellos – y la abrazó.

Hermione, me tengo que ir a clases.

Cuídate y me prestas los apuntes más tarde.

Ok. Nos vemos.

Continuaron conversando y Hermione les contó a sus padres como había empezado la relación de Draco, la noticia del futuro matrimonio de Harry y como la afecto, en fin conversaron de muchas cosas hasta que le llego una lechuza de Dumbledore que la llamaba a ella y a sus padres a la oficina.

Señores Granger, un placer recibirlos en mi oficina. Espero que esta pequeña estadía en el colegio les haya gustado.

Por supuesto que nos gusto señor, un honor poder apreciar todo lo que la magia puede hacer y sobre todo un honor que se reconozca el esfuerzo de nuestra pequeña con el premio anual del que nos habló.

Así es, bueno los cité aquí para decirles que lamentablemente el tren parte dentro de media hora más a Londres y la profesora McGonagall los llevará hasta la estación. Sus cosas ya están empacadas y la profesora los espera en la puerta principal. Y señorita Granger, sus cosas ya fueron enviadas a su habitación de premio anual para que no se preocupe.

Muchas gracias director, y ahora si me disculpa, voy a dejar a mis padres a la puerta.

Adiós señor y señora Granger, un placer haberlos tenido en este colegio y les rogaría que mantengan todo lo que han visto en secreto.

No se preocupe señor. Hasta luego.

Se retiraron de la oficina del director en dirección a la puerta principal donde ya los estaba esperando la profesora de transformaciones.

Bueno pequeña, llego la hora de despedirnos. Cuídate muchísimo y suerte en los exámenes este año. Te quiero mi niña

Yo también te quiero papá, cuídense mucho.

Mi niña, recuerda lo que te dije, confía en tus amigos, ellos te entenderán, estoy segura. Cuídate, saludos a Draco y a tus amigos también, envíales mis felicitaciones a Harry. Te quiero mi niña.

Te quiero mamá. Nos vemos en Navidad.

Nos vemos.

Luego de perder de vista a sus padres, se dirigió al Gran Comedor para cenar y ahí Harry, Ron, Ginny y Luna la animaron ya que quedo triste después de ver partir a sus padres.

* * *

Les gustó??? noo?? sii?? bueno, espero que me dejen un review alabandolo o destruyendolo xD

Bueno este cap va dedicado a Nikachan123 que con su fic Amar es no pedir nunca perdón me ha inspirado muchisimas veces.

Saludos


	5. Chapter 5

_Luego de perder de vista a sus padres, se dirigió al Gran Comedor para cenar y ahí Harry, Ron, Ginny y Luna la animaron ya que quedo triste después de ver partir a sus padres._

* * *

Hermione vio a Draco salir del Gran Comedor después de la cena y a los minutos partió ella también excusándose que estaba cansada.

"plata y rubí" - dijo la castaña al cuadro de su nueva sala común para premios anuales pero la niña de vestido blanco no se movio.

"plata y rubí" - repitió

Lo siento, el joven Malfoy me pidio que no te dejara entrar - le dijo el cuadro.

GGGRRRR…, si no fuera mi novio, ya lo hubiese matado - y se sentó en el suelo a esperar.

A los 10 minutos la niña del retrato le sonrio y le dejó libre el paso.

La castaña estaba dispuesta a retar a Draco por la espera, pero lo que vio adentro la dejo con la boca abierta y sin saber que decir.

La sala común de los premios anuales, estaba con las luces apagadas, solo iluminada con unas velas flotantes y sobre la mesa que habia en el centro, había una rosa blanca.

Ohhh… Esto es hermoso!!! - la chica no creía que eso era para ella, pero más se asombró cuando tomo la rosa y apareció mágicamente en el suelo, petalos blancos en la dirección a su cuarto.

Cuando entró a su cuarto, se encontró con un enorme oso de peluche encima de su cama con otra rosa blanca en sus brazos. La chica se acercó al oso, tomo la rosa e hizo aparecer un florero con agua para poner las 2 flores que Draco le habia dejado.

- Te gustó?? - le preguntó el chico desde la puerta de la habitación

- Es precioso amor - le dijo la chica que se acercó y lo besó

- Espero que no estés triste con la partida de tus padres - le dijo el rubio cuando se separaron

- Un poco, pero ya se pasará.

- Buenas noches preciosa

- Buenas noches.

Hermione vio salir a Draco de su habitación, se puso su pijama pero había algo que no la dejaba dormir. Las palabras de su madre aun rondaba en su cabeza " lo único que te puedo decir es que confíes en tus amigos, ellos también son importantes en tu vida y será peor si se llegan a enterar por otras personas antes que de tu boca. Yo se que lo entenderán."

- Creo que mi mamá tiene razón, necesito decirles la verdad, aunque sea a Ginny y Luna, ella son mujeres y se que me entenderán.

Tomó un pergamino y les escribió una nota a cada una.

Chicas: quiero hablar con ustedes, que les parece si hacemos una pijamada en mi cuarto, las espero. Hermione

Y tomando la lechuza de Draco se las envió, mientras ella le pedía a Dobby un poco de comida para la noche.

Había pasado media hora cuando sintió a sus amigas afuera de la sala común de los premios anuales y abrió el retrato invitandolas a pasar.

- Hola chicas - dijo Hermione susurrando - vamos a mi habitación para no molestar a Draco

- a Draco?? desde cuando es Draco?? - le pregunto la pelirroja.

- SSShhhh…, por eso las llame, necesito contarles algo, vamos.

Y subieron a la habitación de Hermione tratando de no meter mucho ruido. Al llegar, Hermione puso un hechizo de insonorización para poder hablar sin que nadie las espiara.

- Bueno chicas, lo que tengo que contarles es algo muy especial que me ha pasado, pero por favor, les pido que no le digan nada a los chicos, yo se los contaré pero más adelante.

- Que pasa Hermione??

- Verán, el día del concierto conocí a alguien que …

- Como es?? de donde es?? como se llama?? cuenta, cuenta - dijo ansiosa Ginny

- Pues… es muy tierno, es de Londres y se llama Draco Malfoy - dijo la castaña esperando los gritos de sus amigas.

- Malfoy??!! - gritaron al unisono las chicas

- Si… verán… ese día yo estaba un poco deprimida y en el concierto Draco se acercó y pense que me iba a molestar pero resulta que hizo todo lo contrario, se porto excelente y bueno… terminamos besandonos esa noche y me pidio que fuera su novia y yo acepte - dijo la castaña con las mejillas sonrosadas y temiendo la reacción de las chicas.

- Bueno… si tu corazón siente que lo que haces es correcto, nosotras te apoyaremos - le dijo Luna dandole un abrazo a Hermione de apoyo

- Luna tiene razón - dijo la colorida - si quieres a Draco lucha por el, pero te recomiendo que le cuentes a los chicos, no vaya a ser que se por diversos motivos se enteren y su reacción será peor que la que sabemos tendrán.

- Gracias chicas, sabian que me apoyarían por eso las llame esta noche, pero ahora… guerra de almohadas!!!!!

Y entre almohadas, risas y conversaciones pasaron la noche.

* * *

Lamento la tardanza!!!! de verdad, he tenido poquisimo tiempo, con suerte he leido algunos fics y ni alcanzaba a dejar review, espero que ustedes si lo hagan.

La inspiración me abandonó un poco en este capitulo y no se si actualizare luego porque junio se me viene pesadisimo, pero me haré el tiempo de escribir por ustedes.

Gracias a quienes me dejaron review y si FF no me borra los guiones, ahí va el arreglo aniumalfoy xD

Saludos y nos leemos luego

P.D.: Espero que el prox capitulo sea más largo y perdón por las faltas de ortografía pero ya son la 1:20 am y ya me quedo dormida sobre el pc.


End file.
